Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 October 2013
11:59 Gtg too. 01:28 :3 01:28 hmm 01:28 Abraham Software 01:28 do u have chat hacks? 01:31 nope 01:31 psss the bot in online 01:32 i need friends : 0189 8447 6041 01:33 idc if bot online 'w' 01:33 So u ready to reg each other? 01:33 yep 01:33 add me 01:33 0189 8447 6041 01:34 Im 1091-8564-1356 01:34 ok 01:34 Abraham :) 01:34 is mi Mii 01:34 I regged u as Software XD 01:35 Thats what I call u >w< 01:35 It'll correct it though 01:35 wait 01:35 err,what? 01:35 im adding you 01:36 kk 01:37 ? 01:37 ready 01:37 oh,XD 01:37 I know I saw 01:37 I read join caht with 3 people 01:37 come back here and see 2 01:38 animal crossing i buy this game 01:38 then I check and relize I dont count myself 01:38 ik 01:38 ok 01:38 You have AC:NL!? 01:38 sorry KK 01:38 nope 01:38 Idc if you say kk or ok 01:38 Then what are you saying? 01:38 in a start i don´t like the game but now i KILL for the game 01:39 :/ 01:39 :] 01:39 ??? 01:39 ... 01:39 *:) 01:39 stop spam 01:39 :) 01:40 oopsyou said stop 01:40 I hate that word 01:40 hue hue hue!! 01:41 ... 01:41 & I'm back 'w' 01:41 Hue Hue Hue? 01:41 omg,my computers running out 01:41 gtg 01:41 hue :ja in Portuguese 01:41 My stupid bro keeps moving charger in other room 01:41 :/ 01:42 ... 01:42 Is that meanign what I think 01:42 is YOUR problem 01:42 *meaning think? 01:42 I'm sorry,I honestly have a hard time trying to guess what you're saying... 01:44 *YOU 01:45 all I know is your offending this http://goo.gl/KgXEMc 01:45 Bye,gtg 01:45 12 minutes left. 01:45 jajaja 08:07 hi 08:07 person 08:07 hey 08:07 a slime scared me yesterday 08:08 XD 08:08 Ich weiß du wohnst 08:08 hahahaha 08:08 (I know where you live) 08:08 what did the slime do? 08:09 I was building with bedrock so I had to make it perfect with no mistakes so I left the slime to bounce around so I was finishing a row of bedrock and... 08:10 I turned and saw the slime bounce in my face the second i turned. I almost threw my 3ds in the air XD 08:11 XDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD 08:11 HAHAHAH 08:11 HE DOESNT LIKE YOU 08:11 And my 3ds would of broke if I threw it because I was on a bunk bed so I was like 4 feet up 08:12 4 feet 08:12 pfffffffffffffffffffffffff 08:12 i was parkouring once any fell 8 feet onto my face 08:12 and* 08:12 almost broke a rib 08:12 and my wrist 08:12 0.o 08:13 havent done it since 08:13 parkour 08:13 that is 08:13 Why would you do that 08:13 it was an accident 08:13 i let go of the rail too early 08:13 its better than clipping my feet, though 08:14 if i clipped my feet, id have broken my neck 08:14 :O On xbox minecraft there is a free texture pack tomorrow a hallowenn one 08:14 i dont play mcpe much or mc360 at all 08:15 i have both, though 08:15 The xbox one is the only one i have 08:19 I got a facebook 08:20 finaly 08:20 i play mcpe all the time 08:20 can chromebook run MC 08:20 no 08:20 i believe so 08:21 It can but you have to enter stuff on developer mode 08:21 and change the computer completley 08:21 to Chrobuntu 08:23 Person are you ever gonna add that raytracing thing or what ever so you don't see that wierd green thing on top anymore? atleast as an option? 08:23 NO 08:23 WAY to laggy 08:23 hellllo 08:23 Not even as an option? 08:23 hi 08:24 i finally finished some beautiful titan sprites 08:24 ok 08:24 so now instead of attack on cute fluffy marshmallow things it's attack on titan 08:25 ... is there any new downloads for it 08:25 all i need to finish before the grand unveiling is the other characters and the bonus level with 50 titans 08:25 but i have like 3 days off of school thats plenty of time to work on sprites 08:27 oh right i almost forgot i also have to finish the carrying 08:33 does anyone have any suggestions before i get ready to make the qrs? 08:34 um 08:34 no... 08:37 okay 08:37 just making sure 08:38 i have finished SimpleC tutorials 08:38 :( 08:38 cool 08:38 i wish there was more 08:38 i haven't used it in a while 08:38 i'll make sure to read the tutorials and start learning it 08:39 it sounds pretty good 08:39 i should post a fun little racing game i made in it 08:39 you should 08:39 you have to pass incoming obstacles whilst your speed is progressively increasing 08:40 if you crash, its GAME OVER 08:40 o: 08:40 thats just cruel 08:40 im surprised i got it to work 08:40 jkjkjkjkjkjk 08:40 i just realized i have never made a game using the default sprites 08:40 ill post it now! 08:41 its looonnnnnnnnnggggggggggg though 08:41 O.o 08:41 but its written in SimpleC and actually works 08:41 so im happy 08:41 nice 08:41 ;) 08:42 i also made a SimpleSimpleC interpreter, an interpreter inside of SimpleC. 08:42 ;) 08:42 ik 08:42 I AM AMAZING 08:42 but im not gonna post that 08:42 its like 200+ lines 08:43 too long 08:43 O.o 08:43 ...yea 08:43 poker face :| 08:43 i just encountered a bug that let you kill titans after they were dead leading to easily finishing missions 08:44 and i just fixed that bug with 1 line 08:44 that bug was #wrek't 08:44 jkjk 08:44 ive had bugs where i fixed them by removing code 08:44 o_O 08:44 same 08:45 do you like physics in MCDS? 08:45 yeah 08:45 do you like the horrid inventory bug? 08:45 no 08:45 but i got used to it 08:45 xD it will be fixed soon 08:45 XD 08:45 the sky is acting up 08:45 thats the cause of the bug 08:45 very surprisingly 08:45 O.o 08:46 its...complicated 08:46 Person fix that fog thing where i can't see all my builds X( IT BOTHERS 08:46 since i completely remade the code for aottg i already knew how to do most of it so i used less lines than the original and i have 10x more stuff and 10x less bugs 08:46 fog thing is render distance 08:47 remove render distance 08:47 its that easy 08:47 what? 08:48 remove lines 306 and 307 to remove render distance 08:48 ok 08:48 Also i should make a skin service... 08:49 i made my skin in mcds 08:49 it looks awesome 08:49 how did you make a skin? 08:49 did you just edit the steve fist? 08:49 yes 08:49 hmm 08:49 that's actually a really good idea 08:49 i made myself a template 08:49 for each "pixel" 08:50 what if mcds had an option for custom skins and you choose which skin to load O.o 08:50 hmmm 08:50 and people could make qrs for their skins 08:51 would you like a skin 08:52 sure 08:52 i wonder if person has his own skin... 08:52 i wonder if he thought of customs skins yet 08:53 and give me the textures for the skin you want 08:54 wait what 08:54 i want a creeper with a tuxedo 08:54 ... 08:55 XD ok.... 08:55 XD 08:55 im always a creeper with a tux when i play mc 08:55 brb 08:55 can you give me the skin file? 08:57 huh... I guess its not that hard... 08:59 back 08:59 i do not have a skin file sorry 08:59 User blog:IAmAPerson620/SimpleC racing game using most all commands in SimpleC 08:59 nice 09:00 im going to scan it 09:00 its long 09:00 its not a QR 09:00 what D: 09:00 you have to directly copy it 09:00 :/ 09:00 o: 09:00 making QRs are a pain in the you-know-what 09:01 making qrs is easier than directly copying code 09:01 wait what's a "you-know-what" 09:01 is that like a llama or something 09:03 persson are you ever going to add custom skins to mcds 09:03 idk 09:03 oh 09:04 heres the code for that racong game 09:04 im so mean i made titans stomp on you until you die if they see you on the ground 09:04 VCLR 09:04 HEADSTART: 09:04 GOTO SETUP 09:04 SETUPRETURN: 09:04 OBJCT.SET1,0;0,0 09:04 OBJCT.SET0,0;0,0 09:04 OBJCT.MOV0,X;Y 09:04 09:04 MAINLOOP: 09:04 WHEN BUT[]=1 DO{ 09:04 MATH Y=Y-5 09:04 } 09:04 WHEN BUT[]=2 DO{ 09:04 MATH Y=Y+5 09:04 } 09:04 WHEN BUT[]=16 DO{ 09:04 STOP 09:04 } 09:04 OBJCT.SIZ0,2 09:04 OBJCT.SIZ1,2 09:04 OBJCT.MOV0,X;Y 09:04 MATH x=x-S 09:04 WHEN VARx<2 09:04 WHEN VARY=y DO{ 09:04 GOTO DEATH 09:04 } 09:04 WHEN VARx<2 DO{ 09:04 SETV VARx=255 09:04 RAND PUSH(NULL) MAX017=y 09:04 MATH y=y*5 09:04 MATH y=y+3 09:04 MATH S=S+1 09:04 } 09:04 OBJCT.MOV1,x;y 09:04 SLP0.2 09:04 GOTO MAINLOOP 09:04 09:04 SETUP: 09:04 SETV VAR5=10 09:04 SETV VAR2=20 09:04 SETV VARX=20 09:04 SETV VARY=95 09:04 SETV VARS=4 09:04 SETV VAR1=1 09:04 SETV VAR3=5 09:04 GOTO SETUPRETURN 09:04 09:04 DEATH: 09:04 OCLR 09:04 OUT<"Game over!\n" 09:04 OUT<"Play again? (Y/N)\n" 09:04 IN> STRA 09:04 SETV STRY=Y 09:04 SETV STRN=N 09:04 WHEN STRA=Y DO{ 09:04 GOTO HEADSTART 09:04 } 09:04 WHEN STRA=N DO{ 09:04 STOP 09:04 ELSE{ 09:04 TCLR 09:04 GOTO DEATH 09:04 }} 09:05 09:05 it works 09:05 thats a lot of code O.o 09:05 would it be more or less code if it was written in smilebasic? 09:06 i dont actually know 09:06 probably less 09:06 oh 09:07 but itd be much slower in proportion to the speed of SimpleC 09:07 there'd be rebuttles everywhere 09:07 so simpleC runs faster but uses more code? 09:08 in proportion to SmileBASIC, yes 09:08 hmm 09:08 not directly 09:08 im definitely going to try this 09:08 anything in SmileBASIC is faster than SimleC 09:08 oh 09:08 but if i proportionize them so that they run the same speed 09:08 then most everything in SimpleC is faster 09:09 O.o 09:09 maybe except graphics and randomized integers 09:09 coool 2013 10 24